Our Favorite Osmosian
by RoseAerin
Summary: Kevin..Kevin..Kevin Just some short chapters about our favorite Osmosian Unless ur favorite Osmosian is Aggregor! Gasp Let's hope Aggregor isn't any1's favorite. Mostly just funny chapters. But there IS some Gwevin from time to time. I'm bad w/ summaries
1. Chapter 1 Kesha

**Just so u guys kow I will **_**might **_**not**__**have a Gwevin/Kevin/Gwen video for **_**al **_**of these chapters. But I'm gonna try. **

"She did _not _just do that." said Ben hovering over the computer next to Kevin.

"Tennyson if you can't handle this awesomeness leave the room and let me enjoy this by myself." said Kevin.

"What? No way." Said Ben he grabbed a chair and rested his elbows on the desk staring at the computer screen wishing he was there.

"Awesome right?" said Kevin smirking at Ben's fan girl expression.

"Heck yeah. I love YouTube." said Ben.

"Who doesn't? Especially if they watch _this_." Kevin replied leaning in even _farther._

Gwen walked over to Ben and Kevin curiously.

"What are you two watching?" asked Gwen.

She could tell Kevin was starting to panic he quickly covered the screen with his hands. Ben stepped in front of her smiling.

"Hey Gwen how _are _you?" asked Ben.

Gwen frowned "If you don't move out of my way you're gonna find out _anodite style_".

She knew there was no point in being nice because that wouldn't make any difference so she thought she could scare them into showing her. What could be so bad on the internet that Ben and Kevin would hide it?

'Then again' she thought 'A better question might be what _couldn't?'_

But the boys didn't back down. In fact they looked more _determined_.

"Sorry Gwen but my reputation's bad enough. I don't need you finding me watching this." said Kevin.

"Gwen you don't really need to see this. It's nothing bad." said Ben.

"Then _show it _to me." said Gwen.

The boys looked at each other for a minute. They started closing in on her.

"Never!" they shouted.

Soon Gwen was in the living room and had metal pipes twisted around her. Forcing her to stay in her chair. She shook, she tried to zap the metal with her powers but it just heated the metal.

"You guys _know _I can break out of this if I try don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah but since we're in _your _antique filled house you won't." said a smiling Ben.

"Mummy would very upset." said Kevin smirking.

Gwen sighed, they were right. She couldn't risk breaking any of the vases in the house or the piano, or the windows. If she shot the metal off of her it would _definitely _hit something.

'If only I knew how to fix stuff like Grandma Verdona' she thought.

"Will you at _least_ tell me what type of video it is?" asked Gwen.

The boys glanced at each other nervously. Kevin spoke first.

"It's a… music video." he said awkwardly.

"What's so bad about a music video?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing." said Ben.

"Let's go watch it in the other room Benji." said Kevin.

"Kesha's latest music video here I come." said Ben then he realized his mistake.

"I uh mean… Hannah Montana?" he asked.

Kevin smacked his forehead "Tennyson!" he shouted.

Gwen frowned "What's so special about Kesha Kevin?" asked Gwen.

"Uhh nothing." said Kevin.

"What can she do that _I_ can't?" asked Gwen.

"Umm…" said Kevin

"No really I mean I'm just a super powered teenage girl she can't be smarted then me? Oh is she prettier than me? Am I not fun enough? I can be fun. First Jennifer Nocturne now _this_" she said.

Kevin stared back at Gwen. Ben chuckled he knew Kevin was in for it.

Gwen glared at him "You _do _realize Julie's coming over in a half hour." she said.

Ben gulped "Please don't tell Gwen."

Kevin nodded "Your way hotter than she'll _ever _be." said Kevin.

Gwen smiled "Well then why _were _you watching watch her. Seriously what can she do that I can't?" Gwen asked actually curious.

Kevin and Ben looked at each other. First they tried to _hide _their laughter but it didn't help. They started laughing, soon they were on the ground laughing. Kevin started coughing because he hadn't breathed h was laughing so hard. Gwen started to get mad.

"Guys?" she said.

Kevin took a deep breath. The laughter died down.

"Okay… okay I think I'm good." said Kevin.

But then he looked at Ben moments later they were laughing again. Gwen was really getting mad. Ben was crying he was laughing so hard.

"I- I don't think even _you _could do it Gwen." he said.

"Do what?" she asked.

They both tried to stand up. But they started to fall down because they were still laughing. They had to hold each other up so they didn't fall down again. Still laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? WHAT CAN'T I DO?" she shouted. The metal pipes shot off of her, hit and broke her mother's green vases.

The boys quickly stopped laughing they both took some deep breaths.

"Um Gwen?" asked Kevin.

Gwen sighed 'Finally' she thought.

"_Yes?" _she asked.

"Well the thing that we're wondering if you could do is…" he couldn't find the words.

"Uhh.. Ben can you help me out?" he asked.

"Well what Kevin means is umm… He, he wants to know if… Uh… Uh I can't say it." said Ben.

Gwen looked at Kevin "_Please _Kevin." she said.

Kevin sighed "Ummm well" he started.

He closed his eyes 'You mine as well get it over with Kevin, no matter _how _stupid you sound.'

With his eyes still closed he said "Um Gwen have you ever licked or kissed a unicorn." he asked.

Gwen just stood there stunned. This was definitely _not _what she had excepted. Kevin opened one eye then another.

'So far so good. She's not laughing or slapping he forehead or calling me a pervert I think I'm gonna make it.' he thought, he smiled.

But he spoke, well thought to soon. Gwen smiled then she laughed she laughed and laughed and laughed. Soon_ she_ was on the ground.

Kevin frowned "What?" he said.

Ben too was hiding his laughter but like earlier he couldn't help him self soon he too was laughing.

"What?" said Kevin.

Ben managed to say between laughs "I- (Laughter) cannot- (Laughter)- believe (Laughter) you just- (Laughter) said that." he said.

They both laughed and laughed while Kevin stat in the armchair with his arms folded frowning.

"What?" he said

They both kept laughing.

"It looks hot." he said.

**Oh Kevin…. But she really **_**does **_**lick a unicorn and kiss one. It's so weird but it's so insane and messed up it's awesome! It's called Blow. It is sooo weird but it's pretty funny (At least to a weird person like me it is). Kay hope u guys liked my first chapter for this series. Kay this video is not slow and sweet but I didn't think that really fit this chapter but I gave you what I could enjoy! It's called ****Gwevin's and Benlie's First Kiss... (AMV)**** (Yes it's music video!) Yes it says "Pannies" and talks about "Kissing" but I'm hoping u guys can handle tht. Oh and don't forget to press that **_**tiny **_**little button down there. Do you hear it? If you listen you can hear it say "Review! Review!" Do what the little man (Or button) says! **


	2. Chapter 2 Fish Sticks

**Disclaimer: Yes I traded my tooth brush for the rights of Ben 10. I wish!**

**Well surprise surprise! I was asked to make another chapter for this story thingy ma jigger. Sorry to say I forgot about it. But since I've been asked here it is! Oh and by the way this one takes place while Gwen and Kevin have kids and all that good stuff.**

"Kevin what are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Then why are you taking one of the fish sticks? Hmmm?" asked Gwen.

"No reason." said Kevin.

"You know the kids are going to eat that food. So you better not take 'em all."

"I'm just taking one."

"I'm the pregnant one. You don't see me stealing my kids food. Kevin I made you food too ya know."

"I know."

Kevin grabbed one of the fish sticks and put it into a bowl of water. He snickered then he looked at the his daughter's fish. He walked towards his bowl and put him in the cupboard.

"Kevin what are you doing with Bill? Gwen asked.

Kevin chuckled. Yes his crazy daughter Natalie, full of energy had named her fish Bill. Just Bill.

"Noooottthhhinnnnggg." he said.

Gwen face palmed herself "Ugh. Really Kevin? What are you doing?" she asked for the third time.

He smirked "Just play along."

Their kids then came running down the stairs. His ten year old son Devlin, his neck long messy black hair swooshing around as he jumped to the ground. With six year old Natalie right behind him.

"Hey kids." said Kevin waving from behind a newspaper he had quickly picked up and started to pretend read.

"Daddy what are you doing?" asked Natalie.

"Reading the paper." said Kevin.

"But you _never _read the paper you walk over and say 'Hey what are my evil kids up to?' then we say we're not evil then _you_ say 'Right your just gifted with a criminal mind' and then mom butts in and says we're gifted in every way and she loves us." said Natalie crossing her arms and pouting and twirling her red hair in her finger (**It's what she does when she's angry)**.

Kevin smiled "Is that so? We do that _every _day?" asked Kevin.

"Well most of the time yeah." said Devlin.

Gwen smiled.

Natalie was smiling too, until she saw the fish stick floating in a bowl of water. Then she looked over to where Bill's bowl usually sat.

"Where's Bill?" she shouted.

"Oh no!" Kevin said he face palmed himself "We must've cooked Bill by accident!" he said.

"YOU WHAT?" said Natalie.

"HE COOKED YOUR FISH!" Devlin shouted into her ear.

Natalie hit Devlin's shoulder "I know that doofus!"

"_I'm _a doofus?" said Devlin.

"At least I didn't cook Ben." said Kevin.

"You wouldn't dare cook our doggy!" said Natalie.

**(Yes Kevin Purposely named their dog Ben.)**

"I can't believe you cooked my fish! I'm gonna spank you wif my bat!" said Natalie she ran upstairs to get it.

"Kevin! Don't encourage our kids to hit people with bats." said Gwen.

"What it's plastic. She doesn't know how to use her powers yet. Devlin barely knows." said Kevin.

"Yeah Dad why won't you teach me?" asked Devlin.

"I told you focus on school right now. I've taught ya the basics." said Kevin.

Devlin sighed "But Kenny knows how to use his Omnitrix." he said.

"Yeah he knows how to put it _on._" said Kevin.

Then Natalie came downstairs with her red plastic bat.

"I'm gonna get you Daddy!" she shouted angrily.

"You better not!" said Kevin.

Natalie smirked "Try me."

(**Yes Natalie and Devlin definitely have bits of Kevin's personality in them.)**

She chased her Dad around the house with her bat. Shouting death threats at him the whole time. **(Oh look there's some of Gwen.) **Gwen sighed and face palmed herself.

Devlin looked at her "Hey momma, Can _I_ chase _you _with a bat?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head "No Devlin."

"Awww but mom." said Devlin.

Gwen gave him 'The Gwen glare' "Do you want to hear the speech about carrying a child?"

"No." said Devlin quickly. "And when will you tell me if it's a boy or girl?"

"I told you Devlin me and your Father don't know, we want it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Suprises stink I want to know now." said Devlin.

He looked at Natalie as she ran by he smirked and waited for her to come around when she did he grabbed her.

Natalie kicked and shouted in his arms. "Lemme go Devlin!" she said. "He killed my fish!" she sat on Devlin's knee made a fist.

Gwen sighed as Kevin walked in "Honestly Kevin? You're scaring her."

Kevin snorted "_I'm_ scaring _her_? She's the one with a bat."

"Mean Daddy!" said Natalie.

Kevin pretended to cry he sniffed and wiped away a fake tear "You hurt your Daddy's feelings. I was just kidding." He crossed his arms and pouted too.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. Kevin would never change.

Natalie smiled got off Devlin's knee and walked over to Kevin "I'm sawwy Daddy. Fwiends?" she hled out her hand.

Kevin smiled "Friends." but instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a bear hug.

She giggled "But where _is _Bill?"

He pointed to the cupboard "Cupboard."

He put Natalie on his shoulders walked over to the cupboard and pulled Bill out.

Then Kevin took Natalie off his shoulders and ruffled her hair he looked into his kids green eyes and said "Okay let's eat."

"Oh wait a minute Kevin I forgot the fish." said Gwen.

"Want some help?" asked Kevin.

Gwen shook her head "I got it." she extended a long pink ray and brought the tray over but she dropped it in mid air.

"Urgh!" she fell on the ground.

Kevin ran over to her "Gwen! Are you alright?"

Gwen nodded "It's time." she said.

**Yeah I know I ended with a cliff hanger I'm a terrible person I'm sorry but I had to make it interesting. Oh and just so you know I won't come back to this for a chapter or two I already have other ideas I really want to use sorry. But please Review anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spongebob

**Okay people 3rd time's the charm so I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**did **_**own Ben 10 it was so awesome but then I woke up.**

She was so scared for him.

'Where could he be?' thought Gwen as she dialed his number for the fourth time.

Kevin was gone.

Kevin was supposed to come over to Gwen's house that morning, the day before he said he was going to bring over a surprise for her in the morning. She had wondered all night what it could be. Now Gwen wished she had checked on him instead. What if he had gotten in a fight with someone far out of town? What if he was kidnapped? Maybe someone had taken him for ransom. She wondered if god forbid he had been… killed.

"No I'm sure Kevin's fine." she said.

Gwen had waited almost three _hours _for Kevin to come since he didn't she figured Kevin had overslept. So she had called his house phone to yell into the answering machines. It wouldn't be the first time she would have had to wake Kevin up like that.

But there was no answer. Even after all that yelling. Mrs. Levin and Harvey had gone to visit Harvey's sister. He would've invited Kevin but, well…. Kevin _hated_ Harvey's sister and Harvey knew it. He didn't talk to Harvey much but he didn't _hate _him.

Gwen didn't like to admit it but Harvey's sister Hera, was a witch. At least to Kevin. After calling his house phone she tried his cell. No answer. She tried to get into his house she rang the doorbell banged on his windows and threw rocks at his upstairs windows. Nothing.

She would have used her transportation spell but if there _was _someone evil in there she didn't want to get in fight with him. She didn't want to demolish Kevin's house. Harvey would have her head, and he scared her a little.

"Not that I'm _afraid_ to I just don't want to risk breaking all of their things if I got into a fight." said Gwen to herself.

Gwen was _still _standing outside of Kevin's house debating whether or not she should go in.

"Hmmm if I do I might find Kevin." she said.

"But if Kevin _is _in there wouldn't he hear me. Unless he's fainted. Maybe he has a health issue? He could be in town, maybe he left his phone here when he left? No, Kevin _always _brings his phone with him and his plumber badge. And I tried contacting both. But if something _is _wrong I'm the only one here to help." said Gwen.

'Great now I'm talking to myself.' thought Gwen.

She decided she would yell as loud as she could just one more time and If he didn't reply she was going in no matter what.

She cleared her throat, she knew this was going to blast some eardrums. " !" She screamed.

Still no answer. She opened her spell book and recited her transportation spell. As usual it drained _a lot _of her energy. Everything started to go fuzzy then there was a flash of pink and she was in Kevin's fuzzy house.

'Wait a minute, fuzzy? Oh duh it's a side effect.' thought Gwen.

She put her hands on the wall and walked around the house. She couldn't see (If you can call it that) anything suspicious. She walked upstairs. Nothing.

"Oh Kevin where could you be?" Gwen said desperate for an answer.

Then she remembered the basement. Her eyes went wide and she quickly hobbled to the basement, and almost tripped on the stairs.

As she got closer to the basement she heard something blaring. It sounded like… music. She walked closer. It _was _music.

She sat on the bottom step and listened this is what Gwen heard.

" Now that we're men, we can do anything Now that we're men, we are invincible Now that we're men, we'll go to Shell City, Get the crown, save the town and Mr. Krabs!"

'Is that SpongeBob?' asked Gwen. She listened again.

"Now that we're men, we have facial hair Now that we're men, I changed my underwear Now that we're men, we got a manly flair We got the stuff, we're tough enough to save the day!"

Yep it was SpongeBob.

She started to get up but she fell back down after sitting her body had taken to relaxing. She knew she needed to relax but first she _had _to find Kevin. She didn't see Kevin anywhere or anyone else.

'Besides Kevin wouldn't watch SpongeBob.' thought Gwen.

And she didn't hear any voices.

Until she heard a familiar voice singing along.

"We never had a chance when we were kids, no no no! But take a look at what we've already did, ha ha ha!"

She knew that voice. Kevin.

She grabbed hold of the wall with all the strength she had left. Then she slowly walked over towards the TV she grabbed hold of the side of the couch and turned to face Kevin. He was too busy singing to see her.

"KEVIN!" shouted Gwen.

"WHAT?" Kevin nearly fell of the couch. "Oh. Gwen it's you, don't scare me like that." said Kevin as he paused his movie.

"DON'T SCARE _YOU_?" Said Gwen "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were dead!" she said angrily.

"What? Me dead? What were you thinking Gwen?" said Kevin.

"I didn't know what to think! You wouldn't answer your phone, your house phone, you didn't come when I rang the door bell! Tell me Kevin what was I _supposed _to think?" said Gwen.

"Oh I kinda left my phone and my badge in my room. I would've heard the home phone but the movie was too loud." said Kevin

"Well then why'd you turn it up so loud? Really Kevin you were watching the SpongeBob movie? Of all people. I would expect this from Ben. If your too big for Rumo Tammers or whatever it's called. Sumo Slammers. Then why aren't you too big for this?" asked Gwen.

"Because SpongeBob is the exception." said Kevin.

"Kevin you do realize I had to use that Teleportation spell to get in here. Because you were too busy with SpongeBob! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Gwen.

Kevin stared at her "Yes, for someone who just used a teleportation spell you sure can yell." he said.

Gwen couldn't help but smile at that "Can you at least tell me what the surprise is?"

"Sure. It was this movie. I got it on DVD!" said Kevin "B-but I was only gonna watch a-a minute of this I swear. Then I got kinda caught up in it." said Kevin.

Gwen rolled her eyes "Oh well. So can I stop yelling now?"

"Be my guest." said Kevin.

Gwen smiled and collapsed next to Kevin on the couch "Good because honestly that yelling was killing me."

"I have one question though Gwen." said Kevin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you were so worried why didn't you call Ben for help or anybody else? I'm sure they would have helped you." said Kevin.

"Well because- Um." started Gwen. Why hadn't she called them? "I guess I was so worried I forgot." said Gwen.

Kevin chuckled "Nice. I'll start this over in a minute but can I _please _finish this song first?"

Gwen smiled "Oh Kevin your such a dork. But sure." she said.

Gwen got comfy on the couch with Kevin's arm around her.

"Now that they're men, we can't bother them Now that they're men, they have become our friends Now that they're men, there'll be a happy end!"

"Kevin?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Gwen kissed him "I love you."

Kevin smiled "Love you too."

"Oh also, what are those weird looking creatures that are singing?" she asked.

Kevin laughed "Those are monsters that SpongeBob and Patrick had to get away from. But since their 'men' now the monsters are there friends."

Gwen smiled at his well, Kevinness "Gotcha." she said.

Then Gwen fell asleep to "They'll pass the test, and finish the quest for the crown They'll pass the test And finish the quest They'll pass the test, and finish the quest for the crown!"

**Well? How was it? My sister was watching the SpongeBob Movie over the weekend and I **_**HAD **_**to write this! I hope you liked it! Gwevin video: ****Gwen Tribute - Supergirl Well I guess it's a Gwen video then. Oh well. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Girl or Boy?

**I decided to only wait one chapter. I know it's a little late for Father's day but hey, better late than never. Oh I'd also like to add this is going to be a **

Kevin was sitting outside of Gwen's hospital room, nervously fiddling with his hands. Him and Gwen had been here for at _least_ 4 hours. Sadly most of those hours had been very painful for Gwen As soon as Gwen collapsed Kevin had called up Ben and Julie. They said they would watch over the kids for him. After quickly calling them he told the kids to be good and left.

Luckily Ben, Julie, Miranda **(Her middle name's Gwendolyn instead and she looks just like Gwendolyn Tennyson, Ben's original daughter)**, and Kenny were there in seconds, thanks XLR8. Though Kevin would have probably left even if they _weren't _there. Kevin figured , hey there two super powered kids and I've got people coming anyway. So?

It's a good thing Gwen didn't know he was thinking that. She would have been pretty upset. For Kevin a better word to describe Gwen would be panicked. The whole drive had been awful for Kevin. Though he was sure it had been much better for Gwen.

This was sure going to go down as an interesting Father's day.

'I hope Gwen doesn't feel bad about giving birth on Father's day.' though Kevin

Kevin knew Gwen had a tendency to worry about things like that. She'd feel guilty even though it wasn't her fault he knew that. But Kevin knew he wasn't the only one worried. So he called Ben to tell him what was going on.

"Hey Ben?"

"Hi Kevin is everything okay?"

"It's going alright." Kevin replied.

"Well that's good." said Ben.

"Hey when Gwen's not dyeing tell her I said-" Ben started.

"Don't joke about that Ben. You know what happened to Devlin when he was born."

"Oh, sorry Kev I was only kidding."

"Yeah? Well knock it off."

"Kevin you okay?"

"Honestly, no I'm not." said the osmosian.

"Everything's going to be fine Kevin." Ben assured him.

"I'm just worried you know we're not always lucky when it comes to pregnancy's" said Kevin.

"Kevin calm down, Hey kids put that down! Hold on Kevin I'll be right ba-"

"Ben? Don't die." said Kevin and he hung up knowing he had lost connection.

He was about to go see how things were doing. Kevin felt bad not being right by Gwen's side when his phone rang.

"Hey Ben sorry I lost connectio-" started Kevin.

"Is everything okay?" said a familiar voice.

Kevin chuckled "Devlin Uncle Ben's going to need the phone you kno-"

"Daddy?" asked Devlin, he sounded worried and he only said daddy if he was really worried or happy.

"Yeah Devlin?"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Everything's fine sport."

"Come on Dad. You can tell me. I'm eleven years old."

"Devlin. Everything's f-fine."

"I want to hear that from the nurse."

"You really don't b-believe me?"

"Dad you can tell when I'm worried and I can tell your worried. Don't try to lie to me Dad. I'm worried about you guys. Just be glad Natalie doesn't hear this you know she doesn't handle stuff like this well."

"She's six. You expect her to?"

"_Dad _I know your just trying to change the subject what's going _on _over there?"

Kevin sighed "Devlin I'm just scared."

"You're scared?" asked a surprised Devlin.

"Yeah everybody get's scared sometimes." Kevin replied.

""Even you?"

Even me."

"Alright, now don't be nervous everything's going to be fine."

"O-okay Daddy."

"Devlin did you hear me? Everything's going to be _fine _we're going to be home soon."

"If you say so."

"I _know _so. Devlin do you r-remember what happened when you were born?"

"Y-yes Daddy."

"You weren't even _breathing _and you _and _your mother came out of the hospital just fine."

"W-why'd you mention that Daddy is Mommy breathing?"

"Yes Devlin. I told you everything's fine. I told you that because I was so worried but that only proves what a fighter your mom is. She doesn't even _have _to fight today."

"Okay Daddy."

"Devlin I _promise _you Your. Mom. is. Fine. It's not like she's alone either she has doctors and nurses with her. She's going to be alright."

"O-okay."

"D-devlin?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"I love you and N-Natalie so does your mom. Just stay calm it's going to be fine."

"I-I believe you. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Devlin."

Kevin hung up. He sure didn't want to worry Devlin. He knew his son was still worried. But when it came to his siblings Devlin would sometime get very worried. Devlin would tease his sister a lot but Kevin knew he cared about Natalie. Devlin just hated to see Natalie upset so sometimes he make her laugh. But he was a boy and he teased her. What could you do?

Natalie had ADHD so Devlin was _always_ worried about her. Natalie was very smart, she taught herself how to read a month before kindergarten! Devlin was proud of her too he taught Natalie how to do multiplication in less than a week.

But While Natalie was book smart she didn't have very good social skills. Kids were often mean to her because she would often be very hyper and usually stutter. She also had a hard time controlling _any _of her emotions. So yes kids were mean to her. Devlin made it his responsibility to watch over Natalie to the best of his abilities, even if she could be bossy sometimes and they argued.

**I'm bored Let's see How Ben (Not the Dog) is doing…**

"Ben will you bring in…. Ben?" asked Julie.

"What? No way. Kevin _so_ named the dog that on purpose! 35 years old and he's _still _immature." said Ben.

Julie smiled and sat next to Ben on the couch "Yeah, like _you've_ changed at all."

Ben smiled "What me? Of course I've changed, _I_ am a serious mature adult unlike Kevin."

Julie smirked "Okay, sure. If that makes you happy Ben."

Ben frowned "Hey I'm not the one who named man's best friend, after his best friend."

Julie laughed "Yeah but Kevin's not the one who cried when Mr. Smoothies was almost closed."

"You_ know_ how much smoothies mean to me! Besides I was 24, that was _10 _years ago." said Ben. "How could he name that dog Ben?"

Julie sighed "If it makes you feel better I was going to get Miranda a kitten. If you want you can ask to name her Kevin."

Ben smirked "Ah, your devious side. Have I ever told you what an attractive woman you are?"

Julie smiled "Not today you haven't. But have I ever told _you _what an attractive man you are?"

They started rubbing nose's together "No _you're the_ most attractive." said Ben.

Julie gave him a quick kiss "No _you _are the most attractive."

Ben kissed her back "No we all know that _you're _the most attractive."

Just then Devlin and Kenny walked in.

"No Ben _you're _the most attractive." said Julie and she kissed him again.

They spoke together "Hey guys can we watch the horror movie-Oh!"

"Oh my eyes!" shouted Kenny.

"It burns!" shouted Devlin. "Oh I've been emotionally scarred!"

"Just be glad they're not _your _parents!" shouted Kenny.

Ben and Julie looked up "Oh kids we were just-" "Um we were-"

"No need to explain! The scene tells it all!" said Devlin.

"Forget the horror movie, I'm too horrified by _this_!" said Kenny.

"Oh I'm gonna die!" said Kenny.

"Hang in there buddy, I'll make sure your parents _never _do that again!" Devlin replied.

"Oh the pain! I-I-I've been blinded!" said Kenny he then fainted.

Devlin absorbed the wall "Don't worry Kenny! I'll get us out of this _horrible _place!" he said then Devlin picked Kenny up and stumbled out of the room "Oh the pain…" said Kenny as he started to wake up.

Ben and Julie just sat in awkward silence until Julie started to giggle. Then Ben started to chuckle. Soon they were both laughing. They both knew they would _never _forget that.

**Back at the Hospital…**

Kevin took a deep breath and nervously walked in. Everyone was very busy but Gwen was calmer than she was before.

"Gwen?"

"Kevin you're here."

"Yeah Sorry, I know I kinda abandoned you for a few minutes I was talking to Ben and Devlin." said Kevin.

"Oh how are things going over there?" asked Gwen.

"Fine a little crazy cause of all the kids but other than that it's all good." he said.

"What I want to know is how are things in here?" asked Kevin pointing to Gwen's stomach.

Gwen smiled "The baby and I are doing fine thanks. It hurts me like heck but as of right now I'm doing okay."

"Okay I love you Gwen."

"Honey?" said Gwen.

"Yeah?" asked Kevin.

"I'm sorry."

"Gwen trust me it's fine."

"No it was supposed to be your special day and then I went and made things all hectic."

"Gwen, you went into labor you can't blame yourself for that."

"Yeah I guess." said Gwen.

But Kevin could tell by the look on her face she wasn't convinced.

"Gwen, you're going to have a baby aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am Kevin. I just feel a little bad is all."

Kevin laughed "Don't worry Gwen, listen if I was pregnant-"

Gwen giggled "You pregnant? I can't even begin to picture that luckily I don't have to ever see that."

"Hey." said Kevin "I'm serious." he said even though Gwen could tell he wasn't.

"Ahem as I was _saying _if I was pregnant and gave birth on mother's day would you be angry with me?" asked Kevin.

Gwen giggled "I guess not."

"That's what I thought." said Kevin.

Gwen giggled again "You pregnant." Then Gwen started laughing until she had a familiar pang in her stomach "Ah!" said Gwen she held her stomach. Gwen started shouting in pain.

Nurses hurried over to Gwen and Kevin moved to the side of the bed. He held Gwen's hand.

"Honey just listen and cooperate with us and everything will be fine. Okay?" said one of the nurses as she put a cloth to Gwen's forehead.

To cool her off and stop her from sweating. Gwen nodded. But she shouted in pain again. Kevin could tell the nurse's needed their space. So he moved over to the other side of the room. But he wished he could be next to Gwen but soon most of the nurses had moved. Because they knew it was time… So Kevin moved back to Gwen and he held her hand again and he didn't move again.

The next half hour or so was very painful for Gwen but Kevin stayed with her never letting go of her hand. After putting up with hell the doctor held a little baby in his arms. She handed the baby to Gwen.

She smiled and said softly "It's girl."

The couple stared at her for a minute. Then the doctor cleaned her up.

"Good job Gwen." said Kevin he smiled at her, and the doctor brought the baby back.

Kevin looked at the small fragile baby. She was beautiful. The baby had black hair with a few dark brown streaks in her hair .

Kevin smirked 'Looks like a little bit of Ben managed to squirm his way in there' he thought.

The baby eyes were hazel a mix of dark brown like Kevin's eyes and Green like Gwen's eyes. The combination of the two colors made what looked like a gold ring around her eyes. She was special and wonderful in her own way Kevin knew that. He knew that with all his children. He looked at Gwen. She was mesmerized by her newborn. Kevin smiled.

"I have got to be the luckiest man alive, because I have the most amazing family there is." said Kevin.

Gwen smiled at him.

"But Kevin what should we call her?" asked Gwen.

Kevin laughed "Do you know how many names you thought about before you knew if she would be a boy or girl there was Hannah, Thomas, Lilly, Rebecca, Jared, Rachel, do I have to go on?"

"Yeah but I don't think any of those are the names I'm looking for." said Gwen.

"Well either way she's a keeper this is definitely a victory, having her so I don't mind what name she has." said Kevin.

Gwen's eyes widened "Kevin that's it!"

"What's it? Keeper? That's not even a name Gwen." said Kevin.

Gwen laughed "No Kevin, Victoria."

"Oh" Kevin thought about for a minute "I like it! Fit's her perfectly."

Gwen kissed the baby's head "My little Victoria."

Kevin looked at the clock and smirked "She wasn't even born on Father's day, you were worried for nothing. Although I would've gladly made room for her on that day."

Gwen looked at the clock, he was right it was 1:25 she smiled.

"I think I know what her middle name will be." said Kevin.

"What?" asked Gwen.

Kevin leaned over and whispered it in her ear. Gwen laughed at the irony of it of all the name's for Kevin to pick he chose _this. Kevin_ chose it not her.

**10:00 A.M.…..**

The Tennyson's and the Levin's oldest children walked into the waiting room.

"Mommy!" said Natalie she rushed over to her and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh Natalie could you hug a little lighter?" asked Gwen.

"Oh sorry Mommy." said Natalie.

"It's okay but shh" said Gwen she put a finger to her lips "The baby's sleeping."

"Yeah you have to quiet around baby's I learned that with Kenny when he takes his wittle naps." said Miranda smirking.

"Hey!" said Kenny "I don't take naps, and I'm not a baby."

"Sh!" said Ben and Julie.

"Where is he momma?" asked Devlin.

Kevin chuckled when Devlin said 'he'.

He looked down at his oldest children "Devlin Maximuss-" started Kevin

"Hey!" said Devlin "Say my actual name Dad."

Kevin sighed "Fine. Devlin _Max _Levin and Natalie Verdona Levin are you ready to meet your newest sibling?"

Yes! Yes! Yes!" said the two.

Kevin smiled "Ben, I know you don't like that I named the dog Ben, so I decided to make it up to you meet…. Victoria Kirby Levin!" he said and with that Kevin stepped aside to reveal the sleeping baby.

"Wow" said Natalie "She's beautiful."

"Eh, she's okay." said Devlin but he smiled "Just kidding."

"Aunt Gwendolyn can I hold her?" asked the 13 year old niece.

"Sure Miranda." said Gwen.

"Wait a minute. She's my sister and I'm only 2 years younger can't _I _hold her first?" asked Devlin. "Please Miranda?" asked Devlin knowing she could be very stubborn.

Miranda sighed "Alright."

Devlin fist pumped in the air "Yes!"

Devlin sat in a chair and Kevin gently put Victoria in his hands. He snapped a picture.

"Ha. I got a picture before you could stop me." said Kevin.

Gwen sighed "Honestly Kevin?"

Kevin smirked "Honestly."

For the next hour or two the family happily gathered around Victoria happily. Then the Tennyson's left the Levin's for some alone time with the newest member of the family.

"Well now I don't know if I want to name the kitten Kevin. I'd feel like a jerk. Stupid Kevin naming his kid after me! He probably planned this all along so if I went with my plan _I'd _look like the bad guy." said Ben.

"I'm sure that's not what he intended. Besides I thought that was sweet." said Julie .

"Yeah dad it's not like Uncle Kevin to do something like that." said Miranda.

"She's got a point dad." said Kenny.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. That _was _really nice." said Ben.

"And if you _did _go along with your plan you know what would happen. Then he'd name a kitten Benji, you'd name one Kev, then Ethan, then maybe Kirby, then Levin, then Tennyson. It'd go on and on and on." said Julie.

Ben smirked "Yeah, you're probably right."

**Back to the Levin's…**

"Alright kids time to go home." said Kevin.

"But what about mom? Is something wrong with her? Is that why she's staying? Are we gonna leave her here all by herself?" asked Natalie with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no, no Natalie. Nothing like that. It's just mommy's really tired and she's going to rest here for a day or two longer. Because it's loud at the house and she's too tired to get out of the bed. So the doctor says she has to stay here a little longer." said Devlin.

"Oh." she said calming down. She looked at the Victoria again "Bye baby."

Kevin walked towards Gwen "Gwen, just let me tell you something. The fact that you were worried because it's father's day is silly. You gave me the best father's day present I could ask for. Another beautiful wonderful baby to add to the family." he gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Gwen smiled "Your welcome Kevin."

"Ugh!"said Devlin. "I saw enough of that with Uncle Ben and Aunt Julie."

"You did?" said Kevin laughing as the three Levin's walked out laughing at the story.

"We'll be here tomorrow Mommy!" they said, yes even Kevin.

Gwen smiled and waved.

**Well? Did you like it? No it's not the last chapter. But I hope you guys liked it. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Innocent

**Hello. Like I said before not my last chapter. I have a feeling I'm going to go back and forth between future and present a lot. Well I was listening to this song and the idea just came to me and I had to write this. Enjoy!**

It was Saturday and Kevin was driving Gwen to the mall. The drive was unusually silent. Gwen tapped her finger against the clear window looking at everything they passed. She knew Kevin had something on his mind and wasn't about to interrupt him.

Kevin was thinking about his most recent transformation. He had had a dream about it last night. The images playing his head. Like an old tape he had tried to hide that kept turning up. Kevin wasn't as bothered by it as he was before. It didn't scare him. It made him feel tense.

What was he to the world? A weapon? It seemed like it. The world seemed to balance his existence on a twig. A Fragile. Little. Twig. Then all these horrible things were poured down. The death of his father. Charlie, His mother remarried, him losing control, his first transformation, the null void, Quarrel dying, Kevin could go on and on.

Everything possible from death of people he loved, to losing his very own sanity. Was just so funny to the world. They poured everything on him. Until. Like a twig. He would snap. Kevin told himself he could never snap. Never break. He had though. Cried in front of Gwen. That was the worst.

Gwen looked at Kevin he seemed, lost in thoughts. But Gwen was starting to get a little nervous.

"Kevin?"

Kevin came out of his thoughts "Hm? Oh hi."

It looked whatever he was thinking about wasn't the happiest experience Gwen decided to get his mind off of it.

"Wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"What you were thinking about."

"Gwen, it's no big deal."

Gwen sighed "Well…. can I… turn on the radio?"

Kevin shrugged "Sure."

So Gwen turned it on. A familiar song came on. Innocent by Taylor Swift.

_I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<em>

'I've lost my mind three times now, if you count the one where I ran off, actually.' thought Kevin.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

Kevin snorted 'Hell no.'

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?<br>And everybody believed in you?_

Kevin sighed this chick just didn't get it 'Half my life I didn't _have _a bed to crawl into. Believe _me _no one believed in me.'

_It's all right, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>You're still an innocent_

Kevin looked at Gwen who was still looking out the window he smiled 'Well, at least someone believes in me now.'

Gwen was thinking of Kevin too actually 'What the heck is he thinking about?' Then she really listened to the song.

_There's some things you can't speak of  
>But tonight you'll live it all again<em>

Kevin nodded 'Yes. Yes. That's more my life.'

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would sing what you know now then<em>

Gwen looked at Kevin "Kev?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to, change the song?"

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

Kevin chuckled "Monsters…. you don't know the half of it."

Then Kevin realized he had just spoken out loud. Gwen moved closer to Kevin. Kevin stared at her. It was a miracle the car hadn't crashed.

"Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"You're not a monster."

"I know."

"Really? Cause I don't think you do."

"I know Gwen. Really I do. Just it still happened. Sometimes it's hard not to think about."

Gwen touched Kevin's cheek and stared into his eyes she kissed his cheek.

"This is how I feel about you." she said.

_It's all right, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<em>

Kevin smiled he kissed her back "I love you."

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent<em>

"Kevin, you're not a monster. Who you are is not what you did."

"I was a monster."

"But you're not a monster Kevin."

_Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too_

Kevin rolled his eyes "Not as bad as I have." He looked at Gwen. "But it all worked out."

Gwen smiled.

_Lives change like the weather  
>I hope you remember<br>Today is never to late to  
>Be brand new<em>

"Kevin, every mistake you've ever made, you've fixed it. You changed."

_It's all right, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<em>

"You didn't have an easy life. But your still a great person Kevin. I love you."

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent<em>

Kevin smiled "I love you too."

_Lost your balance on a tight rope _

_It's never too late to get it back_

Kevin smiled again "Thanks Gwen."

**So? How'd you like it? Wasn't super fluffy but I liked it. Plus I'm not the best at fluffiness. Oh and for those of you who wonder who the heck Charlie is. I'll explain in another story. But you have to be patient. I still have to finish Anodine. BUyt for those of you who've read it. I'll give you a little info on it. 1) Gwen realizes the plan and goes anodite. Okay that's actually two pieces of info so no more! Sorry, review!**


	6. Chapter 6 An Afternoon With Ben

**Hi people, thanks for all the reviews! And thank u Scarlett Rose Petal for ur idea's!**

Ben whistled as he walked into Kevin's garage. Kevin was, as usual, working on his car with Gwen standing next to him. Ben walked up to Kevin.

"Heelllllooooo Kevin." said Ben.

"Hi." said Kevin.

He continued to work and Ben sighed. How could he make this situation more fun?

"So… what are you up to?" he asked.

"You blind?" asked Kevin.

"No. How is it down there?"

Kevin sighed "Fine."

Ben nodded his head "Interesting. Go on."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well it _was_ nice and quiet, but then this obnoxious annoying stupid little kid with brown hair came up to me and started asking dumb questions." Kevin said simply.

"Really? How does that make you feel?" asked Ben then he put on glasses and nodded his head again.

"Ben, go away." he replied.

"I see. I'd assume this conversation makes you feel aggravated?" Ben continued.

Kevin sighed again "I think this conversation makes me want to beat up a certain brown haired kid."

"You know what would make you feel better?" asked Ben.

"Ben if you say a smoothie someone's gonna die." said Kevin.

"Dang it! Well….. you could scream into this cat I just found." said Ben picking up a random orange cat.

Kevin sighed again "Yes Ben, if smoothies won't make me feel better screaming into a cat will."

"You know what? You might like a song. It's a great song you'll love it, it goes like this…." Ben started singing "I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too." sang Ben.

Kevin sighed again "Ben how do remember the lyrics to that song?" he asked.

Ben bit his lip as he petted the cat and stared at the floor, he didn't say anything. Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." he said.

"I only watched it once! I was super bored and I couldn't find the remote so I watched it!" said Ben.

"Why didn't you turn it off?" asked Gwen.

"I-" Ben closed his mouth he thought about that "Hmm. I don't know."

"See?" said Kevin "This is why I say your girly." said Kevin.

"You're not telling me you've never watched Barney are you Kevin?" asked Ben.

"Yes, I am."

"What? What _did _you watch?" asked Ben.

"Not much just, stuff."

"Details?"

"Nope."

Ben groaned "Why do you have to be so secretive about _everything_?"

"Don't worry Tennyson you get on my nerves too," Kevin replied.

"Would you _please _tell me what you watched?" said Ben.

"Sh, I'm busy," he replied.

"Please?"

"Not right now."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Why not?"

"_Because_ I'm tightening this bolt and it's being a pain in the a- Oh sorry Gwen it's being a pain Ben just like you," he replied.

"Well would I be such a pain if you just answered the question?"

"Yes, you'd probably just ask more questions," Kevin answered.

"Hmmmm true but still I want to know what. Did. You. Watch. As. A little. Kid?"

Kevin rolled his eyes "Ben can't we talk about this later?"

"Nope," said Ben continuing to pet the cat.

Kevin rolled his eyes "I watched nascar racing."

Ben pounded his fist and the bolt hit Kevin on the head from the pounding "You watched NASCAR over _Barney_?"

"Ben! Look what you did to my car!" Kevin shouted.

"What do you mean I didn't do anythi- Oh hehe I-I guess I did," said Ben looking at the small dent in the car.

"Tennyson!" shouted Kevin as he ran after him.

Ben broke into a run and dropped the cat "Mr. Fluffy run!" he shouted.

"Meow," said Mr. Fluffy as they ran away from Kevin leaving Gwen rolling her eyes.

**Kay I know this was kinda short but it just proves I'm back **


	7. Chapter 7 Thanksgiving

**Happy thanksgiving everybody!**

"Turkey!" shouted Ben as he ran into the kitchen.

"No!" said Gwen sticking a wooden spoon out in front of him.

Ben looked up at her with big eyes his lip slightly trembling "N-no t-turkey?"

Gwen smiled "That would be correct Ben."

Ben's shoulder slumped "Humph."

Everyone fell for that face _everyone! _Okay not _everyone _Kevin had still managed to ignore it, the jerk. In Ben's mind turkey was the highlight of Thanksgiving _yes _you should be thankful and what not but in his opinion if your thankful for the turkey you show your thankfulness by _eating _it not standing around gazing at it in hunger.

"Why not Gwen?" Ben continued to whine.

"Because we still have people coming over your just lucky you got here early-"

"Well it took me awhile with your mana field but once you thought you were in the clear it just disappeared," Ben interrupted.

"Ben if you don't stop interrupting me another mana field is gonna shove you out the door. I'm serious about you not eating before people get here this year."

"Who's not here yet?" asked Ben impatiently.

"Kevin, Mrs. Levin, our dads , Julie, and Grandpa Max," said Gwen while she managed the turkey.

"Present," said Max as he opened the door holding a tray of who knows what.

"Hey Grandpa," said Ken.

"Hi Ken how long are you visiting?"

"Three days," he replied.

Then Julie walked in Kenny looked over at her "And who is this?"

"Oh this is my friend Julie," said Gwen.

"Hello," said Julie.

"And my girlfriend so hands off," said Ben.

Julie blushed three different shades of red at Ben's comment.

"Don't worry Julie I know he's teasing," said Ken.

"Hi grandpa Max," said Ben and Gwen.

"Where's our mom's?" asked Ben.

"Kitchen!" replied Natalie Tennyson.

Ben walked into it "Mom what all are you guys making?"

"Turkey, ham, pumpkin pie, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob," replied Sandra.

"Gwen have you taken out the turkey?" asked Mrs. Tennyson.

"Just did it Aunt Sandra," replied Gwen.

"Good, now Gwen dear could you put the biscuits in the oven?" her mom asked.

"Sure Mom," said Gwen "Mom where's dad anyways?"

"Oh he and your uncle Carl had to go buy football cups, football hats, and football flags saying they needed some guy time," replied Natalie.

"What? Why didn't they take me with them I'm a man too!" said Ben

Kevin walked in behind him "I beg to differ."

Ben rolled his eyes as Kevin helped his mom bring something in.

"Of course you'd step in as I said that," said Ben.

Kevin chuckled "Sometimes you make it _too _easy to make fun of you Benji."

He kissed Gwen on the cheek "Hey Gwen."

"Um… hi," said Gwen.

Kevin looked at Gwen questionably as she closed the oven.

"What's wrong?" said Kevin.

She walked away from her mother and aunt towards Kevin.

"If you haven't noticed my mom's standing over there."

"Ohhh, _oh_ _crap_ sorry," he said his eyes widening for a second.

Gwen laughed "It's okay Kevin but my dad's gonna be here soon so I'd cool it down if I were you. You remember last time he saw us together."

"Yeah but we _are _going out _now _but I'll probably get one of those how you treat my daughter talk so yeah I'll cool it," said Kevin he smirked "for now."

Gwen rolled her eyes "Oh Mrs. Levin let me help you with that."

"Oh thank you Gwen what did you bring Max?" asked Mrs. Levin.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin smiled knowing she would soon regret asking.

"Android squid liver, my favorite," replied Grandpa Max.

To the others confusion Mrs. Levin laughed "I had a feeling you would bring one of your famous dishes."

"Hey everybody!" said both Mr. Tennyson's decked out in hockey shirt, hats, cups, flags you name it.

Everyone laughed at their outfits to which both men said 'what?' Soon they all sat down and started eating a very good meal.

"So Mrs. Levin how did you know about Grandpa's recipes?" Gwen chuckled "Most people scream instead of laugh."

Mrs. Levin smiled "Oh Devin used to talk about them all the time. Whenever Kevin got in trouble Devin threatened to get Max to make his school lunch."

Max chuckled 'My cooking a _threat _more like a reward."

Mrs. Levin laughed "Sometimes Kevin got down on his hands and knees and begged for mercy Devin sure knew how to make the ordinary days exciting always coming up with something clever even for threats."

Everyone laughed, except Kevin.

Ben laughed again "Kevin begging for mercy I can hardly," he saw the look on Kevin's face and his voice quieted "see Kevin as a beggar."

'Maybe you should've been their when I was on the streets,' thought Kevin.

The group then started exchanging different memories.

"You think that's bad once when we were five Ben made me play café and all he made was these awful, _awful _salmon sugar syrup smoothies," said Gwen as she laughed.

Everybody was so busy laughing they didn't see Kevin stand up and walk into the hall, well except Gwen who after a minute also left the table. She walked into her neatly organized room and saw Kevin sitting against the wall, in the dark.

"Kevin?" she asked.

"Hm?" he said she could tell he was mad.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Wanna talk?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Well this is getting us nowhere."

Kevin turned still frowning while fiddling with his fingers.

"Is it about what your mom said?" asked Gwen.

"Mhmm."

Gwen sighed "Kevin I want to talk to you and I need you to talk back. I need you to say more if we're gonna talk."

Kevin sighed in frustration "Maybe I don't _want _to talk."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna make people sad on Thanksgiving," he replied while looking at the ceiling as if he was searching for a way to make Gwen understand.

"But _your _sad so you're going against your own rule."

Kevin gave a small smile "I had a feeling you'd use that as a loophole."

"Look Kev it doesn't do any good to keep all this inside you."

"Gwen don't worry about it, I just, it's just," he sighed "I miss 'em."

"It's not wrong to," said Gwen.

"I know but I don't wanna be upset about things I can't change and I don't like focusing on the suckish parts of my life. Can we _please _stop talking about this now?"

"Fine," said Gwen "I was just concerned Kevin."

He smiled "Don't be, I got you and you make me happy."

She smiled and kissed him "I love you Kevin."

He kissed her back "I love you too Gwe-"

"Aha!"

"Uh hey dad!" said Gwen.

"We were just-" started Kevin.

"Umm we were-"

"Ah Mr. Tennyson ya made us forget what we were playing," said Kevin.

Mr. Tennyson walked toward them and Kevin backed into the wall he quickly scooted away from Gwen.

'Aw crap I'm dead if I don't die I'll wish for it later,' thought Kevin.

Mr. Tennyson walked towards him.

"Could you inform me on what kind of game your playing Kevin?" said Mr. Tennyson.

He walked closer and closer he kneeled down and looked him in the eyes frowning with some possible anger. Kevin's eyes were wide and he continued to back into the wall as he fiddled with his fingers. Kevin felt he was about to break out in sweat.

"Um…. w-we were just…. um… w-well we were… W-well M-Mr. T-Tennyson we, we were….. um playing…..…. patty cake?" Kevin said with a nervous smile.

was a few inches from Kevin's face as Gwen stood behind biting her lip but at Kevin's response she let out a small giggle but tried to remain serious. However by the look on Mr. Tennyson's face Kevin knew he didn't think it funny, that it until he smiled.

He stood up and laughed "Ah Kevin."

Kevin looked at him questionably.

"Tsk. Tsk you two, skipping thanksgiving to be alone," he laughed again "crazy kids."

""Oh? So that's all?" said Kevin.

"Yep," replied Mr. Tennyson as he walked out of the room.

"Phew," said Kevin as he wiped his head.

'I thought we were gonna have _the talk_ for a second,' thought Kevin.

So they all went back and had a nice meal.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ben as Julie chuckled at Kevin's embarrassment.

"Ben just shush," said Kevin.

"I have an idea since it's Thanksgiving let's all say something we're thankful for," said Aunt Sandra.

"I'll start," she continued "I'm thankful for my wonderful son and husband."

"I'm thankful for you and Ben too Sandra," said Ben's father.

Down the line blah, blah, blah thankful for wonderful food, sisters, and family yada yada.

"I'm thankful for" she smiled at Kevin "everyone here."

Ben went next "I'm thankful for….. my good looks, charms, and smoothies."

They all laughed.

"Kevin?" said Gwen.

Kevin smiled "I'm thankful for the changes this year's brought me."

Gwen smiled and he gave her a quick hug. But stopped as soon Ben said 'Awwwwww' Kevin rolled his eyes as everyone finished eating.

**Later that day….**

"Bye guys!" said Ben and his parents.

"Happy thanksgiving!" said the other Tennyson's.

Kevin waved to Gwen "Thank you everyone Kevin and I had a great time," said Mrs. Levin.

"We did too thanks for coming," said Natalie.

Mrs. Levin walked out the door 'Phew' thought Kevin 'And Gwen's dad never even mentioned what he saw.'

"Oh Kevin before ya leave I'll have to talk to you about Gwen, just so you know she has to be home by midnight for any future events, make sure you let her do her homework though don't distract her," he said almost laughing at Kevin's discomfort.

"Yes sir," said Kevin.

"Also don't be having sex," Kevin eyes widened surprised that he would say that, couldn't it have been quieter?

Kevin turned three shades of red as Gwen walked away also blushing.

"I mean that just wouldn't really work out, and anything you two do at our house make sure it's PG I mean I like ya Kevin but gotta let ya know the rules and that is: no sex," he went on.

Kevin stood there wondering when this dreaded talk would be over. Gwen couldn't help but smirk as she walked by.

"Sure you can have all the sex ya want if ya get married but not now," he continued.

"Happy thanksgiving Kevin," said Gwen as she went upstairs.

**Well it's actually the day **_**after **_**Thanksgiving but hey better late than never yes I know Gwen's father is horrible he knows Kevin's uncomfortable and enjoys it the fiend, it was a little odd I admit….. reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas

**Me: darn I wish they had made a Ben 10 Christmas episode instead of a few boring movie references maybe I should write (Looks calendar: December 24th-25th) I better start typing be prepared for Gwevin fluffiness!**

Kevin Levin sat in his living room trying to think of some good Christmas ideas, once again the young osmosian was having trouble getting Christmas gifts. Ben had been easy a 35$ gift certificate ought to keep him quiet for a year, well at least he hoped it would. When it came to Ben and smoothies one could never know.

Now Gwen was another story what would she like? The young anodite made it obvious _she _wasn't crazy about smoothies. Besides she was having a Christmas party and he didn't want people to think he got Gwen something crappy. He wasn't about to get her something small.

"No not small that wouldn't do at all," he said then he frowned noticing the rhyming.

Then his mother walked in the perfect timing Kevin looked around who was that talking? Was this a narrator stalking? As much as this annoyed Kevin the narrator kept going then his mother took off her coat, soaked from the snowing. She walked over Mrs. Levin was especially happy this time of year when all people were so sincere.

Kevin rolled his eyes this was just plain corny it was annoying but the narrator knew he hated it and kept toying seeing how far Kevin would let her go while Kevin wished she _would _go.

"Hey mom can you help with a present idea, for Gwen."

"Okay sure when?"

"Right now I want to get her something nice but I'm not sure how."

He frowned but ignored the rhyming sounds the narrator could go to town, with his rhymes Kevin was too busy to notice Gwen was having a party she being the hostess.

"Well get her something you know _she _likes," she said with a smile.

Kevin was known to buy things he'd eventually use he'd been doing it for quite awhile.

"I know, I know," he said as his mom tied on the last Christmas tree bow.

"Make sure it's something you took time on Kevin," she said.

She looked at her ring from when her and Harvey were wed (Devin's in her jewelry box for safe keeping) Kevin rolled his eyes at the corny rhyming as his mother talked yep the narrator _was _going to stalk.

He nodded determined to make the rhyming stop, but I'm still at the top. Kevin grunted at the continuous rhyming and the young osmosian started sighing. He told his mom he was going to the mall, at least he didn't have to go to a dance he almost had to go the anodites school Christmas ball. But a quick white lie had fixed that up now karma was laughing he should've seen the events building up.

The young osmosian sat and thought as he saw Ben, drinking a smoothie holding what he had bought. Kevin walked over hoping for help then Ben gave a yelp, heading for him were a group of crazed teens. Ben ran past Kevin and all the machines shouting 'sorry!' the whole way, Kevin sighed impatient with Ben's constant delay.

Now what to get Gwen when he didn't have his friend? Surely he couldn't do it on his own Kevin glared at the narrator and spoke in a harsh tone.

"Knock it off with the rhyming," he growled.

Teens looked at him and heard no narrator they stared in confusion convinced that Kevin was having delusions. Kevin face palmed himself and checked the store shelves but the young teen found nothing what would Gwen like a movie a bean? He honestly didn't know but he wouldn't give up no.

She didn't have anything she really liked unlike Ben she made it quite clear she wasn't obsessed with smoothies when it came to smoothies Ben was…. possessed. Then he realized she _did _have an obsession though the gift put him in a state of depression, Twilight.

But she had every book, movie, and game he could think of he looked down and above. But everything Twilight she owned the osmosian groaned, he knew what to do but he wouldn't like it only one Tennyson liked the movies, possible two. One could never know with Ben and when it came to presents he was unsure of Gwen.

Except she didn't have Breaking Dawn it hadn't yet come out when she heard this Kevin had seen her pout and he knew she would love it but, it wasn't in stores yet the only thing he could do was arrange a deal, steal, or bet. He wasn't about to risk money nor could he steal when it wasn't in stores Kevin realized with annoyance he would have to… make a _deal._

'I am going to look like the biggest girl in the world,' he thought.

But he knew what to get and it would soon be bought. Kevin Levin would make a deal with Argit or someone over Twilight in the middle of the night! He would never hear the end but had to give her the present- or send.

With a grumble he left and tracked the alien down far out of town. He saw the rat hiding and knew this was his abiding but for tonight it was in his favor unfortunately tonight Argit was his savior.

"Hey Kev 'ol buddy 'ol pal,'' he said running nearly tripping over his tail.

"Hi," he said his voice filled with frustration.

Argit looked at him with slight hesitation. What did Kevin want, a deal, or to turn him in? If Kevin was such a golden boy now didn't he know lying was a sin?

"Listen Argit I need to talk to you."

" 'Bout what?" he said faking disinterest.

Kevin scoffed at the con artist.

"I need to make a deal and it better appeal or I'll find you and I'll beat you to a pulp."

Kevin heard Argit gulp and on his face formed a smile well a smirk half a mile.

"Yeah? What is it you need?"

"Um, a movie."

"What movie?" Argit said voice full of greed.

Kevin grumbled the name quietly Argit walked over silently.

"Um, I'm sorry but could you _not _mumble can't get ya something if I don't know what it is. Sorry that's how I run the biz."

"I said I need- it's for Gwen- but I need the movie… Breaking Dawn," he said while his foot scraped the garbage lawn.

Argit's eyes widened and he laughed of surprise this had to be lies. But Argit could tell by the earlier threat this was what Kevin came for this was where his eyes were set.

"Ha ha it's so funny. Now how much money?"

"You Kevin Levin need a twilight movie? Of course it's funny!"

Kevin slammed Argit into the brick wall "I'm serious Argit can you get it or not?"

The con artist gulped he must need this _a lot. _Argitlooked at Kevin strong and tall and decided to stop joking before _Kevin _made him start choking.

"Y-yeah I can g-get it for you," he said through a cough.

Kevin loosened his grip "That's what I thought."

"Sorry but I already don't like you and I'm in a big rush so-"

"Don't like me? We're like buds don't be so low-"

"ARGIT! Just get me what I need and I'll go."

"Alright I'll get do you really need it that bad?" he said noticing Kevin was mad.

How had Kevin Levin gone from bad to this? How?

"Yeah and I need it now."

"Bow."

"Excuse me?" said Kevin this couldn't be.

"You heard me you want it bow and you'll see. I'll get it for you by like, the count of three. Wait why am I rhyming?"

Kevin again was sighing how bad did he want this? He went down on his knees Argit's eyes again went wide and he smiled trying to stop the laughter and the smile trying to hide. Kevin glared up at him this had better be worth it he was bowing in garbage infested dirt. On Christmas Eve.

"So no team?" asked Argit.

"Nope you think that's good? That just means there's no one to hold me back if I get mad so help me out or this could get bad."

"Now_ your_ rhyming?"

Kevin scoffed "Don't remind me."

"I see, I see. Alright I'll help you but could you just say Argit's awesome and I stink?"

Kevin jumped off the ground in a blink and slammed him into the wall "Don't. Push it."

Kevin didn't mind slamming him not one bit he didn't like Argit and Argit knew this. He let him go and Argit nodded, he had prodded.

Argit thought 'And for my sake I should stop unless I want to start achen.'

"Point taken.''

Kevin smirked "Good."

Argit he had better do this he really should. Argit told him the place, Kevin nodded and quickened his pace making sure that Argit knew each plumber had their eyes on him and if he pulled any tricks they would know then he turned the heat on in his car wishing it was Summer.

**At the abandoned building….**

Kevin looked at his watch and tapped his boot hoping this wouldn't cost him too much loot. He had made sure Argit was telling the truth he couldn't quill him with his back shoved against the wall now Kevin wished he had just grabbed something from the mall but he was still glad he did not it was worth it standing in this lot.

Then a group of aliens showed up carrying the disc though they were hard to see through the mist. They crunched through the snow they were a strange looking group the leader was green and had strange blue markings covering his muscles a young woman stood next to him she was half machine with pale skin and purple hair- dyed. The last of the group were two small aliens with grey skin light brown hair and big red eyes.

"Open it," said Kevin.

They knew who he was Levin was not one to be messed with they showed the front reading breaking dawn then they opened it showing a disc with a picture of wolves, vampires, and in the center Bella, Edward and Jacob in front of a pond. He was no twilight expert but if it said breaking dawn it was most likely it.

Kevin nodded and they handed it to him. Quickly walking away from him Kevin reopened it double checking they couldn't fool him the _disc _however toward the tips read eclipse. Kevin ran towards the group they were trying to make it a challenge seeing if he could jump through hoops . He tackled the man not touching the girl but they put up a fight the two ten year olds even tried to bite.

**After the fight…**

Kevin walked out of the lot the group had come in a moving van he had thrown them in it after the short fighting he still had marks from the biting. After knocking them unconscious and leaving before they became conscious. He ran to his car and relaxed in the seat but he had them easily beat the only problem was the girl _no _he hadn't given him a whirl he just wouldn't beat up girls.

But he knocked the green one down who smashed into the rest and then he drove outta that crazy town, with the _real _movie in his hands on the way home he listened to his favorite band. The osmosian pulled into the driveway another coat of fresh snow covering the yard and the street Kevin hurried inside tired and ready to eat.

He quickly wrapped the present then pulled out his extra it was a necklace he'd made himself he pulled it off the shelf. It was a good thing he'd kept Gwen out of the room (he blushed at the thought) or else he would have been in ….doom. Kevin sighed at the narrator but pulled down the present he had spent lots of time on it though he'd never admit it but he had used lots of things bought, found, or lent.

Kevin had found something to shape the present in the necklace was honestly beautiful at first thinking of giving it to her made him quite hesitant he didn't want to make too big a deal of it. The necklace was shaped like a heart he had absorbed and reused many different things wood, silver, metal, gold, gems, bits of sea shells, glass, even tadenite. It had taken many nights.

Kevin had hunted down gems and things he hoped Gwen would find pretty on different worlds they had traveled to and earth. But in case she didn't like it he got her the movie about the vampire birth Kevin glanced at the ceiling was this narrator serious.

He had hung the big heart on a gold chain he made and put it in a smooth small case Kevin hoped he hadn't made it too big at least he hadn't bought her a Jennifer Nocturne wig. That mistake had been on a non holiday as a joke but Gwen didn't seem to find it as funny as Ben. He wrapped the movie and helped his mother wrap the rest of the presents his mother was determined to make this presents the best.

"After all they've been so nice dear."

"They sure have Mom they sure have." he said as he taped the wrapping paper of deer.

**At the party…**

"Hi Kevin," said Gwen as she opened the door.

He smiled "Hi Gwen," his eyes beginning to explore.

Gwen was dressed in a red dress going to her knees made of satin with a white belt and the dress had no sleeves. Kevin was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a red tie they both looked at each other with wide eyes. The red head opened the door to a wonderful party there was laughing, music, food, drinks, decorations, and people galore.

Ben walked up in a long sleeve black shirt and a green tie Julie beside him with the same dress as Gwen in green with a black belt. They all danced and were marry well except for Gwen's grumpy Grandpa Larry. Kevin rolled his eyes at the rhymes.

"This rhyming is getting ridiculous," he said under his breath.

"What rhyming?" asked Gwen glancing at her cousin who honestly looked like death.

"Never mind," he replied.

Gwen rested her head on his shoulder as Believe by Josh Groban began to play and of content she sighed.

_Children sleeping snow is softly falling dreams are calling like bells in the distant _

Kevin smiled and wrapped his hands around Gwen's waist staring into her eyes as they danced with grace.

_We were dreamers not so long ago but one by one we all have to grow up When it seemed the magic slipped away_ _we find it all again on Christmas day_

Kevin looked into her dark green orbs as she stared into his dark mysterious orbs both memorized by each other's magic love, that was Kevin's greatest Christmas gift and for that he thanked the man above. The two didn't realize that they, Ben, and Julie were the only couples dancing others were glancing

_Believe in what your heart is saying hear the melody that's playing there's so much to celebrate believe In what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly_

Kevin lifted Gwen off her feet for a moment they were spinning so fast yet graceful loving and for each other thankful. Ben looked into Julie's eyes and though they weren't as open about their feelings the guests could see their love in each other eyes each other's face as they danced with grace.

_You have everything you need if you just believe!_

Kevin twirled her around and Ben embraced Julie between their dancing.

_Trains move quickly to their journeys end destinations are where we begin again ships go sailing far Across the sea trusting starlight to get to where they need to be_

Kevin guided Gwen through the dance both couples with eyes only for each other smiles crossed the faces of the mothers. The couples glided across the wooden floor as people came in through the door.

_We find ourselves again on Christmas day! Believe in what your heart is saying hear the melody that's Playing there's no time to waste there's so much to celebrate _

The girls arose into the air with the grace of swans as their partners followed keeping them safe out of harm's way as they would always do too.

_Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly you have everything you need if you just believe!_

Gwen kissed him and Kevin's cheeks turned as dark her dress before he looked into her eyes and they kissed Julie hugged Ben and lightly kissed his cheek as he hugged her again full of surprise.

_If you just believe! If you just believe! If you just believe, just believe. _

The girls twirled and dipped spinning across the floor all eyes on them but the couples didn't notice they were too busy dancing as someone quietly closed the door. Kevin did a daring thing then he swept her off her feet people wanting to get a better look stood out of their seats. Kevin and Gwen twirled as Ben twirled her around and dipped her nearly to the floor before catching her in an embrace.

The music died down and people began to applaud and the couples looked around then they looked up thanking God. The couples disappeared in the crowds for each other's presents nervous and a little hesitant. Ben handed Julie a bracelet with their names in a small jade heart and Julie surprised them both her gift being a smoothie maker, a green and silver scarf, and a kiss now everything was checked on Ben's wish list. Then the two went off to dance, or…. prance?

Gwen had riding lessons bought for her and Kevin, a bag full of tools he needed (called a man purse by Ben), and a kiss (it was later and lasted way _way_ longer than Ben and Julies Merry Christmas indeed) another finished wish list.

Kevin's hands shook slightly as he handed her the package lightly. Should he have gotten three gifts for _her _as well but he kept his lips shut and didn't say the presents remembering not to tell. Gwen opened the wrapping to reveal a movie with a bow tie seal. She screamed and the music stopped Kevin raised his arms.

"Just Breaking Dawn don't be alarmed."

A pack of screaming fan girls ran toward the group when Gwen raised mana and shouted for any music any band. Then saying it was a lie and Kevin stopped her from throwing her _other _defense, pie.

"How did you get this? Did you make some huge dea-"

"Nah I know a theater guy," he lied.

"He got it early for you?"

Kevin smiled "Yeah it was no big deal," lie #2.

Gwen smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied glad she liked one now if she would only like present #2.

He handed her the small package she took it out of the baggage and her eyes widened. Yep she hated it Kevin bit his lip she hated i-

"I love it!" she said.

"You _do_?" he said surprise shaking his head.

"Of course I do, oh Kevin it's beautiful this is the most thoughtful present anyone's_ ever_ given me. What thoughtfulness. You made this?"

He nodded with a shrug but then his shoulder were pushed back by a hug.

"Kevin this is…. wow. I can't even begin to describe how much I love this oh…. oh my. Is, is that tadenite on the side?"

Kevin smiled sheepishly "Yes."

She smiled he was the best "Kevin this is so sweet. I can't believe you made this for me. Thank you."

He smiled "Your welcome and the same to you."

She gave him another hug "Would you hook it for me?"

"Sure," he replied and he tied on the beautiful multi colored heart.

She smiled ''This is even better than Breaking Dawn Kevin. Thank you."

"Your welcome Gwe- hey! The last few lines we haven't been rhyming!"

Ben and Julie walked over "When were we rhyming?"

Kevin gave a fist pump and laughed "We're not rhyming!"

Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes "Kevin I love you."

He turned a few shades redder and Ben pointed and laughed.

"Now you two _really _match Kevin your actually _too _dark a shade," he laughed again.

Kevin glared at him "Shut up Tennyson!"

They all laughed and Gwen laid her head against Kevin "Merry Christmas Kevin."

He smiled "Merry Christmas Gwen."

**So that was probably the worst rhyming you've ever read and I apologize but hey I tried! Thank you all reviewers who have been so kind I hope you enjoyed the story! Merry Christmas everyone! **


	9. Chapter 9 Police

"Gwen?"

The young red head rolled onto her back as she looked into the young man's eyes. They had both had enough stress from rescuing the world 24/7 and the couple settled on visiting her Grandpa's special fishing trip.

"I've been thinking," started Kevin.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Oh dear."

Kevin smiled, "Hey now, let's be nice.

Gwen smiled, "No promises."

"Ahem, as I was _saying _I've been thinking."

She smiled when Kevin was thinking she prepared herself for anything. Theories about how the world would end, funny scenarios, governments lying to them, food, his car, SpongeBob. These were just a few things he occasionally brought up. She repositioned herself on the big rock, warming her by the rays of the sun and Kevin, holding her close.

"About what?" she asked.

"Why is it always_ plumbers_ who arrive to save the day?" asked Kevin.

"Well, whenever the plumbers show up it's usually about aliens and that isn't the police's strongpoint. So they let us handle it," said Gwen.

"Yeah, I guess but what if they just let us handle everything?" he asked.

"I doubt they do Kevin," she replied.

The clouds made room for the sky as the sun brightened from the exposure and Kevin held her closer. So quiet and peaceful at least outside in his head the questions were still buzzing around his brain so that he couldn't enjoy the quiet.

The one time Ben wasn't around to bother the couple Kevin couldn't stop thinking. He carefully pulled Gwen closer to him who was slowly dozing off in the warmth of spring. She stirred by his actions and Kevin couldn't help but wonder how she would reply to his questions. So he made the mistake of waking her up.

"Gwen?"

"What?" she in annoyance.

But Kevin ignored this as he continued his questions again a bad choice. Gwen was rather tired after so many school exams and was really looking forward to some sleep for once but it seemed that would have to wait.

"When's the last time you've seen a cop trying to help you stop aliens?"

"I don't know Kevin and I really don't care just please, quiet."

…..

"Gwen?"

"WHAT?" she said groggily.

"I just wanted to ask you a question sheesh," said Kevin trying to hide his smile.

"You always want to ask me a question," said Gwen.

"Well your reply show's that your awake so listen up," Kevin replied.

She groaned as she turned to him "what is it that is so important?"

"Honestly think about it. When is the last time a police officer has even _tried _to help you?" Kevin said.

"Hm, actually I can't seem to recall a time when a police officer has tried to help me," replied Gwen.

"Exactly," said Kevin knowing he was right.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she smile at him and she closed her eyes listening to Kevin's breathing as he held her. She laid her head on him and sighed so quiet maybe Kevin was finished and she wouldn't hear some crazy theory.

"Do you wanna know what they really do?" he said.

Or not.

"What do you think they really do Kevin?" she asked.

"I don't _think _this is what they do I know it."

She rolled her eyes again, "well what is it?"

"You know how in some movies they put a siren on an ordinary car if they don't have a cop car?"

"Yeah," said Gwen unsure where he was going with this.

"Well I don't think they go to investigate, they can contact each other, and I think they secretly go somewhere together. When they have those sirens on their really just in a hurry there's no emergency," said Kevin.

''Uh huh," said Gwen in disbelief.

"It's true!" Kevin said in defense.

"Of course it is and jut what do you think they do Kevin?" she said.

"I-" Kevin looked left to right making sure no one was watching he waved her in closer and she rolled her eyes as she walked closer to him with a small smile.

"I think, they really go out and get donuts," said Kevin.

Gwen began to laugh while Kevin looked at her in confusion.

"Of course- they -do Kevin if they're not going- to help people they're secretly -meeting at Dunkin Donuts," she said between laughter.

"What? It makes perfect sense when they speed it's probably just cause Tim Horton's is about to close, and of course they can so conviently contact each other through radio they're probably just talking about some new donut at the bakery," said Kevin.

But Gwen just kept laughing as Kevin frowned.

"Fine, laugh at my plans but when cops raid your home for donuts don't say I didn't warn you," Kevin grumbled.

**Just a random little chap that popped into my head Yes I know I'm a nut job** **but if people are throwing in all these weird 2012 theories, why not make one about donuts?**


	10. Chapter 10 Teasing Kevin

Ben sat next to Kevin and Gwen, the weather had been teasing them the past few weeks. One day the sun would be shining and Gwen would talk about going to the beach, which (much to Ben's annoyance) made Kevin very….. excited. Then, the very next day would be wet and humid, or, the most often, it would be cold. Gwen would shiver and Kevin would smirk and invite her into his car.

At this point Ben would awkwardly excuse himself before he saw anything, or heard anything, he didn't want to. Ben sighed as he recognized that look in the couple's eyes they were just staring into each other's face. What were they doing, looking into each other souls? Ben was not about to find out so he and Mr. Fluffy went back to their house.

Also Kevin had been teasing Ben, as usual, and Ben preferred to hang with a _real _friend, even though the young osmosian laughed at this.

"You mean a real _cat _with _real flea's_?" he laughed "You can find those things anywhere."

Ben gasped, "Mr. Fluffy is _not _a _thing_!" He turned on his heel "Hmph!"

And with that, the young brunette, and his striped orange cat, walked away with their noses held high. Leaving in the garage a laughing Kevin and a quiet Gwen who was _once again _rolling her eyes at the boys behavior.

"Have fun watching Sump Slammers!" called Kevin.

Gwen looked up at him and readjusted herself on the lawn chair she sighed. Was she a caretaker or a girlfriend? She smiled when she realized she didn't know.

"Sometimes I wonder why you tease Ben so much," said Gwen.

Kevin looked at her "Why?"

"Because you two aren't that different you both used to like Sumo Slammers you used to watch it when you were little and your both so immature. Your actually in many ways just like him."

Kevin's eyes widened and he turned away from her Gwen looked at him and scooted towards the osmosian only for him to turn again. She put her hand on his shoulder, wondering what she did wrong but he simply shrugged it off.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" she asked.

He went to get up and she grabbed his hand, worried that something was wrong. She stood up next to him waiting for the joking smile, for him to laugh and say 'Just kidding!' One could never know with him.

"Kevin? What is it? Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"No," he replied.

"Well then tell me," she said.

"You compared me to Ben!" he said.

"Kevin! I thought something was actually _wrong_!" said Gwen.

"Something _is _wrong! I've been compared to the biggest dork in the universe!" said Kevin throwing his hands up in the air.

"Kevin, please don't make me say this," she said.

He looked at her, and sighed in disapproval. The nerve of this girl was shocking, she could sit there, well stand, and compare him to _Ben_. And he thought that was best but then oh _then _she just played it off like it was nothing? He sighed again, sometimes he just couldn't understand the Tennyson's.

"Gwen, sometimes I simply cannot understand you," he said.

She scoffed, "_You _can't believe _me? _I'm not the one who spends _days _on a stupid _car_."

His face turned red and he glared at Gwen, if looks could kill. Thank goodness they didn't, or Gwen would be on the floor gasping for air. Kevin was literally _shaking _he took a shaky step towards her and Gwen looked at him in surprise. She backed up, but he came up right behind her trying not to scream.

"A _st-stupid _c-c-car? A stupid car? A STUPID CAR?" Shouted Kevin.

Gwen had seen Kevin angry, heck that was an understatement she'd seen him _furious _but she had never _ever _seen him this angry before. At first she thought he was kidding but honestly, not the osmosian was starting to unsettle her.

"You can make fun of me! You can compare me to _Ben _but insulting my _car _is _crossing the line_!"

"K-Kevin?" she said not wanting to be upset him.

"Give me a minute!" he said.

"G-Give me a minute," he said trying to calm down. "Please," he added in an attempt at calm.

He took a deep breath and walked over to his car, he patted her front. Then Kevin took another deep breath and rubbed his temples. Gwen looked at him, not sure whether she should walk over to him or give him some more space. She raised an eyebrow when she realized he was mumbling something.

"Shhhh, it's okay," he said while patting the car. "She didn't mean it."

He was comforting the _car_? Had he not heard himself _screaming? _She held back a sigh, then again his car had been through a lot this week. A bunch of creatures had wrecked it denting the front, flattening the tires, breaking the windows, messing up the engine. She now realized that Kevin had been trying not to scream she bit her lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Besides I have enough love to make up the whole team, so don't be ashamed you're a great car. Their just ungrateful but you're a good girl," he said with a smile.

He looked back at Gwen who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

"Anything _else _you'd like to say about your _oh so precious car_?" she asked in a mocking tone.

He blushed, "Heh-heh yeah um… sorry. I'm not mad at _you _Gwen just a reflex I mean if someone insults my car well, death's a coming," he said.

She rolled his eyes "Well, if that's all."

He laughed, "It's just death no biggie."

They both laughed and then Gwen looked back, realizing Kevin hadn't left the garage yet. He smiled and patted the car's hood again and followed behind her.

"But since you yelled at me you owe me," she said with a devious look.

He groaned, "What?"

She walked towards him and kissed him, Kevin smiled.

"Ugh, this is the worst form of torture by far," he said with a smile.

"Ow! _Gwen_, you know I was kidding!"

"Yeah, I know but you still owed me."

**I'm…. not really sure how this happened just some random little piece I wrote.**


End file.
